In certain circumstances, temporary dwellings are needed that can be quickly deployed to provide shelter to those who need it. For example, such dwellings are often needed in disaster areas in which permanent dwellings have been damaged or destroyed by acts of nature, such as hurricanes, earthquakes, and tsunamis.
Temporary dwellings can take various forms, including tents, prefabricated trailers, and conventional buildings. Unfortunately, each of these dwellings has one or more drawbacks. Tents, for example, may not provide adequate shelter or security to the inhabitant. Although prefabricated trailers provide a significant improvement over tents, they are large and bulky and therefore are difficult to transport, especially to areas that have been devastated by a natural disaster. While conventional buildings can be constructed at or near a disaster area, skilled laborers are required to construct them and the construction process can be expensive and take a long time to complete.
In view of the above drawbacks of current solutions to the need for temporary dwellings, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a temporary dwelling that provides adequate shelter and security to the occupants, and that can be quickly and easily assembled without the need for skilled laborers.